


Tame me

by Soudambros



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Chihiro goes by he/him, Eventual Smut, Everyone is somewhat pure, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hajime is Gray, Hinata is bad at feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Komaeda is Ana, Komaeda is awkward, M/M, Mutual Pining, Richboy!Hinata, Semi-Slow Burn, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Ships and Characters will be added as the chapters go on, Those are both for like 2 seconds, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, idk when updates will happen, the title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soudambros/pseuds/Soudambros
Summary: "Of course Makoto would call out sick from possibly the most important meeting of his life with Hajime Hinata. The youngest and the most productive business men you'll ever meet, and my friend just managed to get an interview with him for an article he’s working on. Yet, of course Makoto had to get ‘sick’ and force me to go to the interview for him, an dI fell right into his trap because of 'friendship'.---Nagito falls hard





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Interview that starts it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to ya boi's page. I've had this idea for a while now and honestly I'm really surprised is hasn't been written yet. Keep in mind this is my first ever published fanfic and I'm still trying to improve so if you spot any errors or anything that could use improving than please do comment. I will not abandon this fanfic so if I do not update for a while it's probably because I'm making some chapters. Also, this has not been beta read so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry, the other chapters won't be the same. So YEAH, I hope y'all like this first chapter and you'll want to read on. Thanks xx ^^
> 
> ——
> 
> Edit: This is an edited version of the previous chapter. Ive changed his last name to Grey for stuff in the future. Just to further the plot, I can’t really spoil it though for you guys. <3
> 
> \----
> 
> Character Count: 12,724

“Of all days to be sick Makoto… and you want me to fill in. Of all people do you really want me to fill in for something so important?” My words strung out of my mouth frantically as I adjust my tie in the mirror, messing up several times before actually getting it right. Makoto sat on my couch with a throw pillow in his lap along with a bucket of chocolate ice-cream. He was in a pair of my sweatpants and a Hope's Peak Academy hoodie. 

Of course Makoto would call out sick from possibly the most important meeting of his life with Hinata Grey. The youngest and the most productive business men you'll ever meet, and my friend just managed to get an interview with him for an article he’s working on. Yet, of course Makoto had to get ‘sick’ and force me to go to the interview for him. ’I don’t want to get fired’, ‘It's very important for me’, ‘He’s pretty hot’, he just had to try to come up with things to persuade me into doing this for him. I just had to fall into his trap for friendship.

“You don’t look sick to me…” I mumble this under my breath as I take a clipboard prepared with questions to ask the businessman during the interview. Makoto held up my suit jacket as I took my messenger bag along with keys, “Well I am, and I’m looking forward to you coming back with great answers for my article. Togmai might come over to hang out and take care of me, ‘cause I’m sick y’know…?” His voice trailed off as he shoved more ice-cream in his mouth, averting his eyes from me and onto the television. “Yeah, ok…” Sarcasm drips from my mouth as I yank my suit jacket out of Makoto’s hand, walking towards the door. I say a small ‘goodbye’ to Makoto, telling him to clean up his mess if he makes any— which I’m certain he will— and finally leave out the door. 

It didn’t take long to get to the huge skyscraper of a business office, but on my way I managed to think of everything that could possibly go wrong during this ten to fifteen minute encounter. In the deep crevices of my brain I even considered turning my car around and just pretending like I was never asked to do this task for Makoto. But I couldn’t do that for two reasons: Makoto could lose his job and Togami could be a there with Makoto. Never again will I burst in on them doing some, unspeakable, things. My body shivered as I found a suitable parking space close enough to the office. Before stepping out of my car I checked myself out in the rearview mirror, putting my fluffy and out of control hair into a small ponytail. I quickly spot a chocolate spot on my cheek from eating a chocolate muffin on my way here, I lick my pointer finger and wipe the spot on my cheek, saving me the embarrassment that I could have felt. 

Finally getting myself together, I grab my clipboard and messengers bag, stepping out of the car afterwards. Many men and women in formal outfits walk in and out of the building, usually with a poor intern behind them carrying their coffee and scattered papers as their boss takes an ‘important call’. I manage to pass through the small crowd and make my way into the building through the large, intimidating glass doors, only to see upon entering that the lobby was so huge that hundreds of people fit with space to walk comfortably. My eyes search the large lobby to find the front desk, only to find it far to my left. The heels on my shoe click loudly on the white tiles as I approach the front desk. I see a young girl sitting in front of a computer typing furiously. Her tag said ‘My Name is Chihiro F!’ I assume she may be someone that does frequent tours around this building, which leads me to gravitate towards her. 

“Good morning sir, my name is Chihiro, how may I help you today?” She tilted her head up as she heard me approaching, putting her hands in her lap and onto her skirt after typing her final sentence I assume. I place my hands on the granite top of the desk, tapping it slightly nervously, “I’m here for the interview with Mr. Grey.” After saying that Chihiro went back to typing on her computer for a quick moment before looking back up at me with a gentle smile, “Makoto Naegi, correct? For the 10:35 interview?” I nod my head slowly at first, trying to convince her that I am indeed Makoto and not somebody else. I at first feel guilty for lying to this gentle girl but I’m sure it’s okay considering I’m not dangerous. 

“Welcome to the offices Mr. Naegi, I’ll be directing you to Mr. Grey’s office.” She stood up and reached out her hand to me, in which I gladly take to shake gently. “Just follow me and everything will be easy as pie sir.” I nod my head as she walks from around the desk and in front of me, almost as soon as she moves a huge man replaces her seat and helps the person that was waiting behind me. 

“Thank you ma’am for being so polite.” I thank the small girl for being nicer than other employees that I have come across, some just act like you killed their puppy, it’s ridiculous. She looks up at me and a very light blush comes across her cheeks as she smiles. “It’s no problem sir. There’s no reason to be rude to someone you don’t even know.” Before I even know it we’re on the elevator to the highest floor in this building, Chihiro and myself just standing in silence as we wait. “I just want to say, Mr. Grey is very confusing sometimes, but don’t let it get to you.” She pauses and looks towards me with a finger to her chin. “He can be very scary and his face is usually blank and stoic. Looking at you though makes me think you don’t get scared by people that easily.” She giggles to herself and shrugs her shoulders, turning back to the front of the elevator. Wrong you are pure and sweet Chihiro, wrong you are. I’m going to crumble and when I do I’m going to humiliate myself in front of—!

Just as I was starting my mental breakdown, the elevator doors opened, revealing a hallway to two giant doors. Chihiro walked out, so I followed after, not too far behind, before we got too close to the doors she opened her mouth again to say something. “You seem nice. After the interview, I’ll come up to get you, you can tell me how it went.” I nod as she puts her hand on the door handle, “And thank you for your politeness towards me, and I take no offense to it, but I am a guy. You don't have to say ma’am to me if you don’t want to.” She— he blushed as she said this with a cheeky smile. My eyes widened as he opened the giant door saying,”Mr. Grey your 10:35 is here.” I walk into the large room eyes still fixated on Chihiro as a voice says back,”Thank you Chihiro.” He smiles at me and mouths ‘good luck’, before shutting the door gently. 

“Mr. Naegi, please, take a seat.” With a dopey smile on my face, I turn to the voice only to feel my smile fade and my mouth to drop slightly at the sight in front of me. Okay I’ve seen pictures and videos of him before, but this… is different. As he turned around I saw his slightly tanned skin with small sun-kissed freckles. His eyes were a deep shade of pine green, spotted with hints of emerald. A smile so pearly white and literally sparkling. Lips, plump and pink. He wore a white shirt under his completely gray suit, fitted perfectly to his body, with a solid gray tie in the most perfect knot I’ve probably ever seen. His whole outfit and body was perfect, no hair out of place, no blemishes, nothing! I can’t find a single thing that was out of place on him or in his office, that if I may say is bigger than my room. 

“Naegi?”. He calls out ‘my name’ with his sultry voice, snapping me out of my daze, only to see him already in his seat. “Oh… Oh! I’m sorry sir.” I quickly make my way to a chair in front of him, taking my clipboard out with the questions on it, I pick my bag up and search for a pencil. He stood up and walked in front of his desk, directly in front of me, and picked up a pencil. I mentally punched myself in my face when he passed the pencil to me. “Thank you…” I mumble under my breath, take the pencil and watch him lean on his desk. “Are you ready?” I say this pushing my bangs out of my face, “Whenever you are Nae-” “It’s Nagito, Nagito Komaeda. I should have said before he’s sick and couldn’t make it sir.” He chuckled a little and nodded, leaving me confused as to what was so funny.

“Please call me Hinata, no ‘sir’ or ‘mr’ please.” I become a bit flustered at first but nodded, “Ok, now on with the interview.” He waved his hand out and gracefully placed it under his chin afterwards. “Yes si— Yes, Hinata.” I look down at the clipboard and read the first couple of questions. They were… interesting. “Ok, first question… What are your greatest professional strengths?”

“I believe I can persuade people without even noticing it. I have the ability to get what I want when I want it. It may seem spoiled to always get what you want, but it's different when you manipulate someone. If you really want something, take it so nobody else can get to it first.” He stares me almost dead into my eyes as he waits for my answer, and once I open my mouth to respond no words come out. There was an awkward silence lingering in the large room. To stop it I had to make myself avert my eyes from his own and direct them to the clipboard. “Persuade people… without noticing…” A moment passed as I wrote down what he said word for word, my hand slightly shaking from time to time due to the fact that I can feel his eyes burning into my skull. 

“Ok, next question is... how did you know you wanted to be the boss instead of being a standard employee?” He leaned back a little bit on his desk and sighed deeply, processing the question for a moment. “Control.” I nod my head while pushing my hair out of my face, turning to the clipboard and writing down ‘control’ in large, bold letters under the question. “I'd much rather control than be controlled. I enjoy the fact that people bend by my rules and what I say makes me feel more… powerful in a since.” I wrote down every word he said right after he said it, trying to keep up with his quick pace.

“Thank you, on to the next question… Are you… gay?” Wait, what did I just say? I read over the question at least ten times to find that I read the question exactly as it was written down. At this moment I was slightly embarrassed bringing up such a personal question to such a high class person. Although it is quite an embarrassing question, I’d be lying if I had said I was not interested in the answer. So, Hinata should not shoot the messenger, okay? I glanced up at him with confidence after asking the question. Based on his raised eyebrows and confused smirk, I believe he may have been shocked that such a jumbled and stuttery person had the burst of confidence to ask this. He cleared out his throat and lifted his hand up to adjust his tie, never taking his eyes off of me. 

“Well… that’s a bold question, but boldness is fine in my book so I’ll gladly answer. Well, I guess I-.” Hinata’s words were cut short by the sound of a soft knock on the door. I wanted to sucker punch whoever just interrupted this very important answer to my question by knocking on this door. They clearly know that Hinata is in an interview at the moment which pissed me off more, that is until I realized it was Chihiro knocking after Hinata called them in. “Mr. Grey your 10:50 is here.” I heard his voice briefly before he walked back out of the room. That signaled me to stand up and get my crap together so I’ll be completely ready when I quickly make my exit. “I’m sorry but I have to quickly get ready for my next meeting. It’s somebody that hates me being late. Let me make it up for you and walk you to the elevator.” I nod, agreeing with him as I watch him walk closer to the grand door slowly. 

I walk behind him, matching his footsteps, as he opens the heavy door for me. “Thank you for the quite pleasant interview Nagito, it was short but I enjoyed the time nevertheless.” I watch as he extends his hand to my own slowly. Possibly too fast and eager, I bring my own to his, gripping it firmly. Their soft and warm, making me not want to let go. 

“Until next time.” He guides me into the elevator and steps out, letting go of my hand too fast. A warm smile was brought to his face, making my whole chest feel warm. “Goodbye Nagito.” The doors to the elevator started to slowly close as he straightened up his entire frame. I don’t remember pressing an elevator button or seeing him reach in and press it. The doors were closing too fast, and I couldn’t leave him in silence so I said the first thing that could come to mind.

“Until next time sir.” 

The doors shut in my face as he smirked one more time.


	2. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito has bro talk with Chihiro and goes back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super filler I’m sorry,,, exams are happening and I’m pretty busy with school. But, I wanted to post nonetheless, and this is the most I could do in an hour-ish. Please forgive me, especially since it’s not proofread also... I’ll make better chapters after exams when I have tons of free time. Anyway still try to enjoy this super filler, the next chapter will actually have semi important stuff. Xoxo~

My car door slams and I immediately grab a fistful of my neat hair, messing it up in an instant. “Is this real life? Wait a minute am I dreaming, ‘cause that man is ho—!” My self-monologue was quickly interrupted in a loud tap on my window, resulting in me yelping out loud. I look over to the noise and my eyes soften at the sight. 

I roll down the window and scoot my body over toward the passenger's side. The chill air envelopes the inside of my car resulting in me crossing my arms for warmth. “Chihiro? What’s wrong?” The smaller boy leaned his head closer to my own and rubbed the back of his neck, giggling awkwardly. “Ah, I’m sorry for bothering you again, but Mr. Hajime told me to give this to you. He saw that you left it in his office and he told me to see if you had left yet.” 

He reached his arm up and passed me a clipboard. Upon immediately realizing what the clipboards was, I mentally hit myself on the forehead. “He told me that this whole meeting would have been pointless if you didn’t keep this.” He laughed and passed it to me, along with a small slip of paper. “You should… text me later. Tell me about what you thought about him.” I held the slip and raised my eyebrow making Chihiro draw his arms back onto his chest. “Of course you don’t have to, I mean we just met and I don’t know if you would want to talk to a stranger or…” He blushed continued to ramble. Honestly he is very cute and I still could not really tell that he was a boy. He looked more like a younger girl with short hair and a flat chest; the skirt on him didn't help the way I saw him either. Wait, I feel really perverted thinking about that, I need to stop.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll keep in contact Chihiro.” I gave him a warm smile, making him smile back at me with a soft chuckle. He stepped back and waved at me before completely turning around and power walking back into the office building. I slide back into the driver's seat and let out a huge sigh while leaning my head back. “I need a nap.” I mumble to myself in a very quiet voice. 

All that’s left to do today is call Makoto and go home, which leads me to think that today is a very uneventful day. I put my hand in my pocket and unlock it using my birthday afterwards scrolling through my contacts finding the name ‘Egg’ and clicking on the call button. I connect the phone call to my car’s Bluetooth and set it down in the cup holder, finally turning the actual car on. 

After calling Makoto and telling him about the interview, I made my way home. Inside sat Gundam with Makoto by his side, surprising me. I was expecting someone like Kirigiri or Togami, somebody Makoto was usually seen with, definitely not Gundam. “Gundam, why are you here?” I asked him this with my eyebrows raised while I set my messengers bag on the couch Makoto was laying on. Makoto immediately took my bag and searched for the clipboard he saw me carry to the interview. “Makoto asked for me to come and take care of him while you were out.” He studied my confused face and pulled his carefully folded scarf over the bottom half if his face. “Togami is out of town and Kirigiri has work today. He saw that I was free all day and that I wasn’t going to be with Souda so he called me to stay.” My mouth formed a slight ‘o’ shape as I nodded at him, with a hum. “Well, I’m going to be in my room so if you need anything just call.”

After I exited the living room and entered my room, I quickly stripped out of my tight pants and baggy shirt. Taking an equal baggy sweatshirt, made my mind wander to think why everything was a size too big or a size too small for my actual body. “I need new clothes—“ My phone interrupts my initial sentence, forcing me to un-relax quickly.


End file.
